


Discovery

by Rosella92



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosella92/pseuds/Rosella92
Summary: Sherlock makes a startling discovery after deducing Greg.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Your dialogue:  
> "Why won't you tell me?"  
> and  
> "That isn't mine."
> 
> The circumstances...  
> during work hours
> 
> You must mention...  
> clothing and an e-mail

"Why won't you tell me?" Sherlock glared at Greg, his lips turned down in a scowl. "Your reticence is obnoxious."

Greg sighed, swirling in his chair to place his feet on the floor. "It's none of your business, Sherlock."

"Your clothing is disheveled. You've been smiling more often. In the past few days, you've changed your aftershave."

Greg bit his tongue. "Sherlock..."

"Clearly you are sleeping with someone."

"Sherlock!"

"...Yet there is no trace of perfume or lipstick on your clothing."

Greg waved at him. "Okay, enough. The case, Sherlock..."

"I've solved it. Chamberson's co-worker killed him. Jealousy over his recent promotion. Now, why won't you admit to having an affair?"

"It's not an affair, neither of us are married!" _Ah, shit._

Sherlock grinned, triumphant. "So you admit to it! Good. Now is she someone I know? Is that why you will not discuss her identity with me?"

Greg sucked in a breath. "Seriously, mate, you need to stop this, or get out of my office." He pulled open a drawer, ready to take a painkiller for the headache that was brewing, but then slammed the drawer shut. _Shit. Maybe he didn't see..._

"... Lestrade."

Sherlock's phone buzzed, and a second later so did Greg's.

"It's my brother."

Greg's mouth went dry. "Sherlock..."

"I'm ignoring his texts and emails," Sherlock replied. "He had been even more irritating than usual."

_Leave him alone, he's just looking out for you._ Greg exhaled and checked his email app, noting a new message that made his pulse jump. "He's...on his way."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "For what purpose?"

"To tell you something." Greg bit his lip. "Listen, there's something I should..."

"Perhaps you should put on the spare tie in your drawer," Sherlock noted. "Your current one has remnants of your breakfast."

_Oh god. Well. He had to find out sooner or later..._ "Y-yeah..." Greg began loosening his tie. "Er. Hey, Sherlock... sometimes we don't see things that we normally might see, because they'd be.... alarming to us. And..." Greg carefully slipped off his tie and opened his drawer. He took out the tie Sherlock had spotted and began putting it on. "And, well, even someone like you..."

"Ugh. Stop blabbering. It isn't..." Sherlock stopped, his eyes going wide. "Your...tie. The pattern, it's made up of..."

Greg sighed. "They're umbrellas, Sherlock."

"Why do you have my brother's tie?" The younger man demanded, his eyes growing wider.

"That isn't mine," a droll voice replied from the doorway. 

Both men looked up to see the elder Holmes brother watching them with slight amusement.

Sherlock whirled on him. "Why does Lestrade have your tie?"

Mycroft smiled. "It was a gift. An anniversary gift."

Sherlock stumbled, but managed to collapse into a chair. "Ann... anniversary..."

"Gregory and I have been seeing each other for three months."

"No."

"Be adult about this, Sherlock." Greg stood and smoothed his tie. "We didn't want to tell you in case you..."

"No!"

"...acted like this." Greg sighed. "I'm serious. I really care about Myc, and..."

The younger man gagged and held his head. " _Myc_..."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, brother mine..."

"No!" Sherlock curled in himself. "No, no, no..."

Mycroft gave Greg a knowing look.

Greg nodded. "I'll call John."


End file.
